To Fall In Love
by mamia11
Summary: Haruhi is reunited with her friend Maya, who now becomes a new member of the host club. As she enjoys her time at the host club, Hikaru and Kaoru start to develope feelings for her and she as well, but she holds a dark secret that may hurt everyone in the end.
1. Friends Reuntied

Friends Reunited

Haruhi POV

Hey mom everything my life as a college student is great. Everything was great! Senpai causes me problems from time from time, but I think I'll manage. After all he only tries to make me happy and for that I'm grateful. However, my life hasn't been so quiet after everyone decided to live next door to Senpai and me. I admit they can be a real handful, but it was nice to see them from time to time. It's when I have to study for big tests is when I wish they would keep it down.

I finally am on break from college and decided to go back and see my father. He was telling me that once I was on break I had to visit him. Although knowing Senpai, he won't leave my side for a second. Also knowing everyone else they won't leave me with Senpai for a second. So we all decided that on my break we all would reopen the host club. We've been away for so long that we decided it'd be fun.

However, this time I won't be much of a host, since my identity as a girl has been revealed. I will be just be there helping out and catching up with my friends from when I was a host. Once we got back we met up with my father at the airport.

"Haruhi, I'm so happy to see you again. Has that perverted Tamaki been bothering you," My dad said glaring at Tamaki.

Tamaki just gave a sad face while everyone greeted my father. Once we all got caught up we decided to go out to dinner. Kyoya-senpai thought it'd be nice to take us out to dinner at one of his family's restaurants. Of course knowing him, I'll probably have to pay him back somehow. I looked over to him and he smiled, but I knew he was hiding his true smile. I sighed and we headed to dinner.

Once we got there I was amazed to see how nice his restaurant was. I felt so out of place, but Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed me and took me to the changing rooms. They told me to put the outfit they picked for on. I quickly changed and when I stepped out I saw everyone including my dad dressed up nicely. I saw Tamaki and he blushed when I came out.

"Oh it looks like the boss . . ." Hikaru said.

"Is blushing over how cute Haruhi is," Kaoru finished.

"Will you two shut up!" Senpai shouted.

The twins laughed as everyone else did. I felt myself blush. I was wearing a pink dress with my short hair straight. I had a small pink rose clip in my hair. I saw everyone stare at me and then Tamaki came over to me and offered me his hand. I gladly took it, until dad slapped his hand and moved me away from him and I saw him sad and I made a small laugh. The whole tonight as we ate we began to talk about what to do for the grand reopening of the host club.

"How about we have a candy land party? Where there's lots of candy!" Honey-senpai suggested.

"I think that idea should be saved for later," Mori-senpai replied.

"How about we just give them a surprise party? I mean what better way to throw a party when you're not expecting it," I suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea Haruhi; I think we have our party," Senpai said.

With that we all made a toast to the reopening of the host club. The next day we all had to sneak back to the school unnoticed. It was kind of hard since, everyone knew who we were. It wasn't easy, since there were girls blocking our way all the time, but we managed to at least make it inside the school. Of course we were wearing disguises, but it wasn't easy. At first everyone thought we were strangers. We quickly rushed to the music room and closed the door.

"That was close," Hikaru said catching his breath.

"You said it," Kaoru replied.

We quickly changed out of our outfits and started to plan the party. Kyoya-senpai managed to get everyone on the guest list, which Hikaru and Kaoru had sent the invitations too. It took a lot of work. I was already tired, but we still had to set up the party.

"Boss can we take a break!" Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"How can you be so tired? We still have to plan for the party within two days before it begins and we are still behind," Senpai said.

"Tamaki's right now get back to work. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai did you get the food to be delivered within two days?" Kyoya-senpai asked.

"All taking care of," Honey-senpai said.

I started get the decorations up. Our theme was a more of a masquerade ball. Hikaru and Kaoru had already our outfits and now we just need the decorations to be finished with. Hopefully Tamaki won't stress out when this is all over. Suddenly the door opened and everyone gasped and started to hide. A girl about my age started to look around. She looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Suddenly a hand grabbed my mouth and pulled me behind a couch. It was Tamaki and he told me to stay quite. We looked over the couch and saw everyone else hiding behind another couch. I saw the girl look around and then she saw a piano. She went over to it and traced her figures on it and then began to play a song. I know that song. I've heard it before, it was like a memory. I stood up and walked toward her. I heard everyone telling me to come back, but then the girl began to speak.

"So one of you decided to show yourselves after all. Sorry to intrude, but I'm here to visit in old friend," She said looking up at me.

"I don't think you'll find your friend in here?" I replied.

"Don't tell me you forgotten about me Haruhi?" She said.

I saw everyone come out of there hiding spots and she laughed. I looked at her more and couldn't believe my eyes.

"Maya?" I said.

"It's nice to see you again Haruhi," Maya greeted.


	2. Meet The Host Club

Meet The Host Club

Haruhi's POV

I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw Maya again. It's been years since I last saw her. Her black long straight hair had grown out and her skin seems a little tan. I rushed to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you again Haruhi! It's been what five years now, I heard from your father that you transferred to Ouran Academy as a boy!" Maya shouted.

"Well it's true, but now my secret is out and I don't do the cross dressing anymore," I replied.

"I see that, but it is typical of you to do that. Looks never mattered to you whether you were noticed as a boy, or a girl," Maya said laughing.

I realized that everyone was still confused. I took Maya to everyone and introduced her to all of my friends.

"These are my friends Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, Kyoya-senpai, Hikaru, Kaoru, and . . ." I said.

"Hello young lady my name is Tamaki and currently Haruhi's boyfriend," Senpai interrupted.

"Well it's very nice to meet all of you, my name is Maya and I hope we all get to be great friends," She replied.

After we all greeted each other, we sat down and had some tea and cakes. Honey-senpai was telling Maya all the deserts he favored. She looked like she was having a great time, but the only people who weren't was Hikaru and Kaoru. I figured they didn't really want to get to know Maya because she was one of my old friends. To them it just reminded them that they didn't have any old friends.

"Hey Hikaru Kaoru aren't you going to join us for some tea? I mean it's not often we have Haruhi's friends come," Senpai asked.

"I think we'll pass," They both said.

I saw Maya staring at them as they were sitting on the couch. She looked at her tea and then back to me. She gave me a warm smile and then began to drink her tea. Maya started to explain how the first day we met and how well we got to know each other. She explained that we were best friends in grade school and middle school.

"We split up after middle school since someone went to Ouran Academy to become the best lawyer Japan has ever had," Maya said.

"Oh stop I just plan to be a lawyer and nothing more," I replied.

"So anyway I'd love to get to know about your friends and the host club, but I think when I came in you were busy planning something so I think it will have to wait another time," Maya said.

"Why wait when you can get to know us now. As our special guest it is our job to make you happy," Senpai spoke.

"You really are a true host, I'd love to get to know you all if you're not busy," She replied.

"Don't worry besides we'd love to get to know you more plus we can talk to you individual while the rest of us work on the reopening party that takes place in two days. Plus if you're free that night we would love for you to come," Kyoya-senpai explained.

"I'd love to!" Maya answered.

She looked back to me and asked if it'd be alright to come. Of course I told her she could and then Maya first decided to talk to Kyoya-senpai.

Maya's POV

As I spend my time with Kyoya-senpai he seems to be the brains of this whole group. He seems to be the one that organizes all the club's activities and the money. He may seem nice to the guests, but I'm pretty sure he's actually a lot scarier when he's just with the host club. Over all he seems to be a pretty cool guy.

Next I talked to Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai. They seem in separable. I haven't seen them once apart. Honey-senpai seems to be the cute type while Mori-sempai is the strong silent type. Honey-senpai told me that Mori-senpai and him are cousins and have a strong bond. Mori-senpai smiled to that and I realized he had a great smile. Honey-senpai loves to eat lots of cakes. He talked about cakes for the past thirty minutes. As Honey-senpai left to get more cakes Mori-senpai actually spoke.

"Please don't mind him. He really loves his cakes," He said getting up to leave.

Now Tamaki came over and talked to me. To be honest I was a little excited to finally talk to Tamaki. He may be Haruhi's boyfriend, but I'll be the judge of that.

"So tell me how long have you been dating Haruhi? I mean as a host, it must be hard for Haruhi to put up with it," I said concerned.

"I can see you're worried for Haruhi. I figured you might suspect me as some player, or something, but I can assure you that Haruhi is the only one for me. We've been through a lot, but I'll always be there for her. She's the one for me," Tamaki said.

I looked at him for a while as he smiled at me. Maybe he isn't much of a player after all. I gave him a small smile. He began to talk to me about how Haruhi first came to Ouran and how she became a host. I laughed here and there, but then I noticed how his eyes sparkled every time we talked about Haruhi. I knew then Haruhi was in good hands.

"Hey Hikaru Kaoru how about introducing yourselves to Maya," Tamaki said.

"Why bother?" One of the twins said.

"She'll just be leaving after and she won't be coming back," The other said.

They do realize I'm still here right? I saw Tamaki go up to them and start yelling at them about being rude. They simply ignored him. I got up and head to Haruhi who noticed me.

"So what do you think of the host club?" She asked.

"You've got some interesting friends, but I don't think Hikaru and Kaoru like me very much," I replied.

"Oh don't let them bother you,"

"I take they didn't have any friends when they were little. It must have been hard for them. I mean they are twins and all so I can see how they might be a little bothered by me,"

"Wow it's like you know them, but then again you . . ."

"Hey Haruhi I've been meaning to talk to you about something. That actually why I'm here to be honest, but I think I'd be best if we talk tomorrow, if you're free,"

"Yeah sure I'm free,"

"Great see you tomorrow,"

As I was walking out the door, I saw the twins star at me. I gave them a smile and gave a small bow. Then I left the room.

Haruhi's POV

"Ok Hikaru and Kaoru what's the matter. My friend was only trying to be nice to you guys," I stated.

"Look it's not like she'll be staying here for long, so what's the point," Hikaru said.

"Besides we've got a lot to do for the party," Kaoru said.

"You know if you had gotten to know her, she actually has a lot in common with you two more than you know," I said leaving to finishes the decorations.


	3. Catching Up

Catching Up

Haruhi's POV

It took a lot of work, but we finally got done with all the party preparations. Kyoya-senpai wouldn't rest until everything was done perfectly. I was exhausted, but today Maya and I were going to spend the day catching up. We decided to meet in the music room, since I had to tell everyone I wouldn't be there today.

"Have fun with Maya today Haruhi!" Senpai said.

"Whoa wait boss; you're just going to let Haruhi leave!" Kaoru shouted.

"Yeah, I mean we still have to get ready for the party!" Hikaru argued.

"There's nothing left to get ready for we finished it yesterday, besides Haruhi is entitled to be with her friends on her break," Senpai explained.

Suddenly the doors opened and Maya came in. She smiled as we walked to me, but I could see the corner of my eye that Hikaru and Kaoru were not happy. I saw them walk away and Maya gave a sad look. Then she turned to me and gave a small smile.

"So are you ready to go to the mall. I thought I'd be nice to have a girl's day at the mall," Maya suggested.

"Sounds fun," I said.

I waved good-bye to everyone. Everyone waved, but Hikaru and Kaoru. I was surprised to see Kaoru behaving the same way as Hikaru, but oh well.

"How's Miki by the way? It's been a while since I last saw her too," I said.

"Oh she's fine. To be honest I haven't seen her for a while. I'd rather we don't talk about her and don't mention her to anybody by the way," Maya said.

"Oh ok" I said confused.

Hikaru and Kaoru's POV

We watched as Haruhi and her friend disappear. We looked at each other and gave a devious smile. We went to the boss and asked him a question.

"If their having a day off we should too I mean it's boring here," We said.

"That sounds like a great idea!" Honey-senpai shouted.

"Alright what do you suppose we do then?" Boss questioned.

"Let's spy on Haruhi and her friend," We said.

"Why on earth would I agree to something like that? I'm not going to get caught up in your childish games," Boss answered.

"Aren't you curious about what Haruhi's friends like? What if she takes Haruhi away from the host club? I mean she said it herself that they are best friends. Soon Haruhi will start to hang out with her more than us," We explained.

The boss started to think about it and then we saw his face in fear. He fell right into our trap. Then he began to speak.

"Ok, but only to see what kind of a person Maya is ok?" Boss said.

"Of course" We said grinning.

Once we all got to the mall we found our targets and the game began.

Haruhi's POV

Once we got to mall Maya and I really began to bond just like the good old days. I began to laugh more with her around. However, I got the strange feeling that someone was watching us, but the feeling past over time. We decided to go eat at the food court and talk more.

"So what's happen with you in the past five years, besides the whole host club thing," Maya said while eating.

"Well to be honest my whole past five years has been the host club. I mean at first it was a drag, but I really love being in the host club. It changed me," I replied.

"Wow sounds interesting. I have to admit I didn't really like the fact that you were in a host club with handsome boys. I thought they'd be players, or something. That also was another reason I came. I was worried, but now getting to know all of them I really misjudged them,"

"In your opinion how would you describe them now?"

"Well Kyoya-senpai seems to be the one that holds the group together. To me he's like the cool type. Honey-senpai was just so adorable and his love for cakes is really funny. He definitely would be the Loli-shōta type. Mori-senpai is a man of few words, but is kind. He's the strong and silent type. Tamaki is like a prince. He always knows what to say to the ladies to make them happy. So he's a princely type. As for Hikaru and Kaoru I don't really know them well enough to say anything about them. They don't seem to really like me,"

"Yeah sorry about them, they're just not happy when I have old friends come and visit me,"

"I understand, but if I had to guess they seem to be distant to people. It's like they can rely only on themselves. I understand that because there twins, but to me they seem like the devil type. Correct me if I'm wrong on this too by the way,"

I had my mouth wide open and was amazed. It's like see knows by heart. Then again it didn't take me long to discover who they are as well.

Kaoru's POV

We listened to the whole conversation and all of us were amazed. How could she know what it's like for Hikaru and me? I could see Hikaru getting upset. Usually I don't get this angry, but it makes me mad that she thinks she knows us when she doesn't. When she first came it didn't bother me till she talked about her past with Haruhi. It made me jealous because Hikaru and I don't know her past like her.

"It looks like she knows us pretty well, including you two," Boss said.

Haruhi's POV

"You're really good at reading people," I said.

"I've learned to read people well. Also I happen to know that your friends have been spying on us since we got here,"

Maya pointed behind her and I got a better look and I realized they were in disguises sitting at a nearby table. I was so mad I walked over there in a huff and they tried not to look at me.

"I can see you still! What are you guys doing here!" I demanded.

"We just wanted to do something to pass time, so we came to the mall," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"You came here to spy on us right. I can tell you don't seem to trust and if you wanted to pass the time you could have done anything else besides going to the mall where Haruhi and I were planning to go to have girl's day out,"

"Who do you think you are!" Hikaru yelled.

"You don't know who we are, so stop acting like you do!" Kaoru shouted.

"Look I don't know what I did to make you two angry, but I just came here to see an old friend, but her friends can't seem to let me spend some time with her so I think I'll for today. Sorry Haruhi maybe I'll see you later, or something," Maya said leaving.

"Maya wait!" I shouted going after her.

"Maya wait up!" I heard Senpai said running toward us.

"We're sorry about what we did. It was wrong of us; we just wanted to see what type of person you were that's all. We truly are sorry and we hope you'll still come to the party tomorrow," Senpai said.

"I'll think about it. Thanks for today Haruhi, it was fun," Maya said walking away.

I went back to Hikaru and Kaoru and started to yell at them for their behavior towards Maya.

"Can't you guys just get along with Maya? If you got to know her then you'll see, she's not different form you two!" I yelled.

"She's nothing like us!" Hikaru said.

"This isn't like you guys especially you Kaoru. I thought you would at least be a little more mature then this. Look Maya is my best friend and I haven't seen her in five years. I just trying to make up for the past five years we haven't spent together. Plus I left at a bad time,"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at me now and so do the others. I took a deep sighed.

"It was a long time ago and I'd rather not say anything. It's best if she told you guys herself, if you ever see her again. Anyway you'd be surprise on how similar you guys are alike," I said.

"We're sorry," Hikaru said.

"We over reacted, we just were jealous of how she knew your past and we didn't," Kaoru said.

"Tell her your sorry tomorrow at the party. I think she'd like to hear that from you guys," I told them.


	4. Host Club Party

Host Club Party

Maya's POV

Should I go? I mean after yesterday's incident I don't think it would be a good idea. Although I got a package today from the host club. There in it was a light blue dress with a hint off orange and a mask. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I put back on the bed and sighed. I started to pace around my room, until I heard a knock on my door. I opened the door and milady was there.

"Have you finished all the chores I asked you to do?" She said.

"Yes all taken care of," I blurted.

"Watch that tone! Don't forget I took you in! Now tomorrow I'll be having a business dinner, so I expect everything to be cleaned in this house and a meal prepared. Make sure everything is perfect for when they arrive,"

"I understand,"

Then see gave me one last look and shut to door. I need to get out of here soon. I live in broken old small house. I basically live in the woods. Milady lives next door to me, but not in the woods like I do. She built it so she couldn't see me. She only comes here to give me orders that I have to do. I looked back at the dress on my small dress. I guess it couldn't hurt to visit . . .

Kaoru's POV

The guests had finally arrived and not the party has begun. Hikaru and I did our usual routine with the ladies. Same with my lord and everyone. Kyoya-senpai was still writing stuff down on his black clip broad. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were dancing. Hikaru and I saw Haruhi standing by the front door looking for someone.

"Looking for someone Haruhi?" Hikaru asked.

"Have you seen Maya come in?" she asked.

Of course see was looking for her old friend. We told her we haven't seen her. She looked sad, but then when the boss came he asked her to dance. She hesitated, but then see told us that if we saw her, we'd let her know. We agreed and saw her walk away with the boss dancing. I looked at Hikaru watching the two of them and I could tell he was upset.

"Hey Hikaru let's go take a break outside for a while," I suggested.

"Yeah good idea," He replied.

Hikaru's POV

We were just about to walk outside to the balcony, until we saw a lady with a light blue dress with a hint of orange wearing a mask going outside as well. She stopped and turn to the people dancing. We walked a little closer and saw her watching the boss and Haruhi. She gave a smile.

"Be happy Haruhi," She said walking outside.

We followed behind her without her noticing. She walked to the edge of the balcony and sighed. She looked to the moon with sad eyes.

"I wish you were here Miki . . . Haruhi is just like we remembered," The lady said taking off her mask.

We realized it was Maya the whole time! We saw a single tear come down hear eye and she quickly wiped it away. We saw her turn and she smiled.

"So are you two ever going to reveal yourselves," She said.

We stepped out from behind the poles and we walked to her. It was kind of awkward seeing her because of yesterday's incident. She laughed and looked away from us.

"Sorry for laughing, it's just a little weird because of yesterday," Maya spoke.

"Same for us," We said and there was a long silence.

"I should probably get going,"

Suddenly Kaoru and I grabbed her arm. She stared at us confused and then we let go. We looked at each other confused as well. Why did we just do that?

"Aren't you going to stay for the party?" Kaoru said.

"Yeah Haruhi was looking everywhere for you," I inputted.

"I don't know, I mean I probably should be getting home soon," She said.

"Look we really are sorry for the way we treated you," Kaoru said.

"It was wrong of us to judge you like that," I said.

She was quite for a while, but then see laughed and we smiled. She extended both her hands and spoke.

"I'm Maya, it's very nice to meet you and I hope we can become good friends," She greeted.

We smiled and grabbed her hand a shook it and introduce ourselves to her.

Hikaru and Kaoru's POV

It was so weird to us. We have never been really been nice to one of Haruhi's old friend. She seemed interesting. We spent the whole night getting to know each other and it was great. To us Maya seemed like a great friend. She was the only girl that we really befriended other than Haruhi. She could be our new toy we thought. However, it was too bad we wouldn't see much of her all the time. Suddenly Haruhi came outside with the rest of the group.

Haruhi's POV

I was surprised to see Maya outside with Hikaru and Kaoru. She came over to me and told me she had a wonderful time with them. She said she felt like she really got to know the real them. She seemed to enjoy herself. Hikaru and Kaoru seemed to be in a great mood too. They even pulled a prank on her and she chased after them laughing. Everyone was as shocked as I was.

"Did I miss something here?" Senpai asked.

"Maybe they really good friends now," Honey-senpai said and Mori-senpai nodding.

Suddenly Kyoya-senpai came out with some bad news.

Maya's POV

"The band that was supposed to be playing tonight got canceled due to sickness and now we don't have a band, or singer," Kyoya-senpai said.

"Maya can do it! She was always a great singer and she can play the piano too!" Haruhi said.

"Then it's settled," Hikaru and Kaoru said.

"Wait I can't do that! It's been years, since I last sung," I said.

"You'll be fine, besides it's not like anyone you know will be there," Honey-senpai said.

"Alright come with me Maya and we'll get you ready. Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi I need you to help her get ready," Kyoya-senpai said.

Suddenly Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed me from my arms and lifted me away. They were fast and I saw Haruhi following behind them. They helped me get ready and when I was done I was amazed at how I looked.

"You look beautiful," Hikaru said.

"Like a real Princess," Kaoru said.

"You'll be fine Maya you're in good hands and I'll be here watching you. You'll be great," Haruhi said.

They led me to the stage and I looked backed at them and they gave me a thumbs up. I walked slowly on stage. I sat down in front of the piano. I looked to the crowd and felt nervous. Then I saw Haruhi and the host club watching me. I saw Hikaru and Kaoru smile. I smiled back and began to play the piano and then sing.

Hikaru and Kaoru's POV

She was amazing . . . We couldn't believe how much talent she had. I mean even after we redid her make-up and made her more presentable she looked like a model. Everyone's faces were in awe. When she finished we congratulated her. Everyone loved her voice.

"I had so much fun, being with guys is so much fun, no wonder Haruhi lies being in the club," Maya said.

We saw Haruhi, Boss, and Kyoya-senpai nodded their heads. They turned back to Maya and Haruhi spoke.

"If you want you can be an official member. Senpai thinks it be good to have another girl in the club since now my secret is out and now I can't do much. I'm sure we can think of some ideas for the club, or something. What do you say?" Haruhi said.

"Really! I'd love to if that's ok with everyone," Maya said turning to us.

"Of course!" We all shouted.

A new member of the host club. This could get very exciting. We looked at each other and smiled. Then we enjoyed the rest of the party with our new member.


	5. An Ordinary Day For The Host Club

An Ordinary Day For The Host Club

Maya's POV

I started my first day as a member of the host club and well things seemed a little strange. I mean I knew they were a host club, but they really play a host way too good.

"I've never had a dream come true until the day I met you my princess," Tamaki-senpai said.

All day I could hear girls screaming. How could Haruhi put up with this? Kyoya-senpai had me help him manage some things for the club. They were mostly just budgeting stuff. I looked over to Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai and how they would sit with their guests and eat and talk. Although Mori-senpai didn't do much talking of course. Then I looked over to Haruhi who was talking with some of the girls and laughing. Then I looked over to Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Ouch my finger's bleeding!" Kaoru said.

"Kaoru are you ok let me help you," Hikaru said putting Kaoru's finger to his lips.

All I heard was girls screaming. What's so interesting about someone getting hurt? I sighed and sat down for a minute. Then I saw two people in front of me.

"Let's play the which one is Hikaru game! Can you tell who is who?" Hikaru and Kaoru shouted.

"Thanks, but no thanks," I said.

"Come on," They said.

"I know which is why I won't answer. You two may alike, but you're very different," I said.

They looked at me for a while in disbelief. Suddenly Tamaki-senpai came over looking very excited.

"I have some great news everyone! Tomorrow we are going to be playing a game in the maze. Tomorrow we will have a day outside in the maze just the host club," Tamaki said.

"Sounds fun!" Honey-senpai said.

He explained all about tomorrows plans. After that we had some tea and cookies. It was fun for a while, but I felt a little left out of the group. I'm new and all, but the real reason I joined was to spend time with Haruhi.

"Oh Maya we never really got to know you better, what's your life like," The twins said.

Everyone stared at me, but then I looked down at my tea. No one had ever asked me that type of question before.

"Well there's really nothing to say about my life," I said.

"There must be something," Hikaru and Kaoru asked.

When I was about to speak I heard my phone go off. It was my alarm! I needed to home and make dinner for milady and her guest.

"I'm sorry I have to go, but I'll try to be here tomorrow ok!" I said.

I started to run out the door and head home to make dinner.

. . . . .

Yesterday was just so tiring. I stayed up all tonight for milady's business dinner. I can't wait until leave. It's only a matter of time. Once I got to the host club everyone was already outside near the maze. When I walked over Haruhi was the first on to greet me. I looked around and saw everyone playing like they were little kids, except for Kyoya-senpai.

"I know how you feel, it took me a while to get used to them as well, but I learned to have a little more fun sort of," Haruhi said.

"Ok now that we are all here let's play a game of tag inside the maze!" Tamaki-senpai said.

Is he for really? I looked at Haruhi who shrugged and then suddenly he grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran inside the maze.

"Honey-senpai is it, count to ten and then come after us! Run everyone!" Tamaki-senpai said running with Haruhi hand and hand.

Haruhi's POV

I felt Senpai holding my hand and it felt a little weird. When we got deep into the maze he started to laugh. I was glad that he was enjoying himself.

"I haven't been able to have this much fun since, last time we did this. Are you having fun Haruhi?" He asked.

"Yeah" I replied smiling.

"Your friend seems interesting. I feel like Hikaru and Kaoru might expand their world to her. She seems mysterious, but I think that's why Hikaru and Kaoru have taken in interest in her. She's something else, but I can't get the feeling like she holds some dark past,"

"Last I heard of her both of her parents died, leaving her and her sister alone,"

"She has a sister!"

"Oh yeah she does, but I wonder where she is? I've known them for a long time and I've never seen them apart, until now,"

Maya's POV

I started running all over the maze. I think I'm lost. A twinge of fear rose inside of me. It was just like last time. My sister and I were running away from the some people. We hid in a maze just like this. The only problem was is that we got lost and were scared they'd find us. Lucky for us they never found us, but milady did. That was where my nightmare began. She took me in, but she took my sister away from me.

I felt tears coming from the back of my eyes. I stopped running and felt a tear slip down my face. Then I felt two hands on my shoulders and then I screamed.

Hikaru's POV

"It's just us Maya!" Kaoru and I shouted.

"Oh sorry, I was just . . . surprised," Maya said weary.

"Is everything ok?" I asked.

"Yeah," She said still shaking.

Kaoru and I stared at her for a while. It looked like she had seen a ghost. She seemed very distant today from everyone else.

"We should probably start running, they might find us and tag us," Maya said running.

Kaoru and I looked at each other and then followed after her. Once we caught up to her we could have sworn we saw a tear slid down her face. She stopped and quickly wiped it away.

"Something's on my eye," She lied.

"Maya what's wrong? You've been like this since yesterday," Kaoru said.

She didn't answer, and then we remembered about yesterday's conversation about her life. She hesitated to answer. Could that be what's bother her?

"You know I really envy you two. Always together and never apart. I know what I'm saying to you is weird, but . . . Never mind forget I said anything," Maya said walking away, until Kaoru and I grabbed her arms.

"Why would you envy us?" Kaoru asked.

"No one could tell us apart, except Haruhi," I said.

"Even so you have each other. I know the feeling you go through, by no one being able to tell you two apart," She said.

"You say that, but how?" I asked.

She took and deep breath and sighed and then she out a fake smile on. I could see she was really hurt and sad.

"Remember how yesterday you all asked about my life well," Maya said.

Haruhi's POV

"I think I hear voices over here guys," Senpai said to everyone.

Just when we saw Maya, Hikaru, and Kaoru we hid. Then I heard Maya begin to speak.

"My parents were murdered," She said shocking me and everyone.

Hikaru and Kaoru's POV

We looked at each other shocked, but continued to listen to her story.

"My family was in debt and when they finally got the money some people came into our house and murdered my parent's right in front of my eyes. However, I wasn't alone on that fateful night. My sister was there . . . my twin sister, Miki." Maya explained.

We looked at each other in surprise. We looked back at Maya who was shaking in fear of her memory and staring at the ground. We took a step closer to her, but she took a step back from us. She was scared and we began to feel our heart ache for her.

"We ran out the back door and headed to a maze that was behind our house. They never found us and soon after the police arrived and arrested them. After that whole scenario my sister and I were separated and we never saw each other since," Maya finished.

She turned around not wanting us to see her. We never knew she had a twin sister. It made us feel worse about we said about her when she first came here. She turned back and gave us another fake smile.

"That's my story, now if the rest of your friends would stop hiding and show themselves we can continue our game of tag," Maya said running away from us and laughing.

Everyone emerged out of there hiding spots and all stood and watched Maya running.

"So that's what she was hiding," Boss said.

"I never knew any of this and I'm her best friend. Maya has really changed, but I'm not sure it was for the better, or for the worse. What happened to her that changed her so much?" Haruhi said leaving us to wonder.


	6. Beach Day

**I just wanted to say that all the credit goes to Ouran High School Host club and I do not any of it. This chapter is actually simaliar to the episode were they go to the beach. Well I hope you enjoy the story plz read and review it and tell me what you think! Enjoy!**

Beach Day

Haruhi's POV

Since I now know what has been bothering Maya, we the Host Club have decided to take a trip to the beach. Of course we brought the customers with us was well. I didn't wear any of the swim suits Senpai, Hikaru, or Kaoru wanted me to wear. I decided to just wear kakis and a t-shirt. However, Hikaru and Kaoru did pick out a swim suit for Maya that was gorgeous. It was a red top and long skirt. She looked like a model and every one of the girls came up to her and complemented her. She thanked all of them, but when she smiled at them she began to turn away and she smile faded away.

Everyone was doing what they were supposed to, but this time Hikaru and Kaoru seemed a little off. They keep tripping in the sand. Also they seem to space out when a customer is talking to them. I noticed they kept staring at Maya as she walked around the beach and, or picking up sea shells.

"Haruhi come over here and check out these shells," Senpai said.

Honey-senpai POV

"Takashi, do you think Hikaru and Kaoru like Maya-chan?" I asked.

"Maybe" He replied.

"If they do, does that mean Hikaru and Kaoru gave up on Haru-chan?"

"Possibly"

"Yeah, but only one of them can be with Maya-chan though. I wonder what will happen in the end between those three,"

"Who knows?"

Maya's POV

I watched from the cliff all the people on the beach. I still can't believe all these people are costumers from the Host Club. I turned to the ocean and stretched out my arms. It was beautiful out today. I was glad to hear that Milady will be gone for an entire week going to France. I had to chores to do, but nothing I couldn't finish. I started to remember Miki again. I looked back at Hikaru and Kaoru from the cliff and saw how much fun they were having . . . together.

I felt my heart ache and I sat down on a rock. I looked at the ocean and wondered what it was like to be free. To sail anywhere and never have to look back. I sighed at that thought and then I heard someone coming. It was Haruhi which made me feel at ease.

"I thought I'd find you here," She said.

"Is there something you need me to do?" I asked.

"Yes, for you to feel better. Why didn't you tell me about all of this? I'm still your best friend right?"

"Yes you always were, but I just didn't want you to worry about me. I mean when I heard about you getting into Ouran I couldn't make you worry, plus you were still upset about your mother being gone. Besides it's the past now,"

"But . . ."

"Hey look who we found here? A couple of chicks to play with," Said a drunken man with his drunken friend.

They came closer to us and Haruhi was already looking for things to throw. I got up and quickly moved next to Haruhi and pushed her behind me. I realized we were at the edge of the cliff, but that didn't bother me much. They were drunk giving us more of an advantage. I quickly grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran toward them and kicked them and to which they fell. Suddenly they grabbed my leg and then Haruhi's. We were trapped.

"Ok my turn," He said.

Hikaru and Kaoru's POV

We realized that Haruhi and Maya weren't in sight. We went to the boss and asked where they were. He didn't know either. Kyoya-senpai, Honey-senpai, and Mori-senpai didn't know either. Suddenly we heard a scream from one of the girls. We all quickly ran up to her.

"There were two men on the cliff with Haruhi and Maya. I came quickly as I could to warn everyone," She said.

We turned to the cliff and saw four figures. We saw Haruhi and Maya cornered by two men. We quickly started to run toward the cliff along with the boss beside us. Please tell us they'll be ok when we get there.

Maya's POV

"Ok here's how it's going to go. You are going to jump of that cliff first and if you don't your friend here is going to jump off for you," The man said holding Haruhi by her hands.

I looked at the edge cliff and then took a deep breath. I can't let Haruhi get hurt. I started to walk slowly to the edge. Suddenly I heard Tamaki-senpai, Hikaru, and Kaoru. The men both looked back and there was my chance. When they were looking at them I quickly ran toward them and kicked the man holding Haruhi and he let go of her. Then I punched the other guy and then I jumped in the air and kicked both of them in the mouth.

They stumbled back, but then I ramped one of them to the ground and he was knocked out, while the other one grabbed a glass bottle from the ground and tried to ramp it against my head. I quickly dodged it and then punched him in the gut and then did another air kick leaving him knocked out. I turned to Haruhi and everyone who was shocked and surprised.

"What?" I asked.

"Nice moves!" Kaoru said.

"We got ourselves a real fighter here!" Hikaru said.

The twins praised me for a while making me blush a little from embarrassment. I looked over to Haruhi who was talking to Tamaki-senpai. He was so worried, but she assured him he was ok. Suddenly I saw one of the guys come to and grabbed the glass bottle. He was aiming it straight toward Haruhi.

"Look out!" I cried pushing Haruhi away.

Haruhi ramped into Tamaki-senpai and the bottle hit me right in the head. I started to stumble backwards until I fell right off the edge of the cliff. I felt myself blacking out. All I could here was everyone shouting my name and then I fell in the water. I felt myself sinking deeper into the ocean and I couldn't move. I felt someone's hands on my arms and someone's hands on my legs. When we came above the water I passed out.

Haruhi's POV

Once we got Maya out of the water we saw her forehead bleeding. We quickly called a doctor. Kyoya-senpai made sure that all the guests got home safely with Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai's help. Senpai checked us into a hotel so we could spend the night. Hikaru and Kaoru watched over Maya and made sure she was ok. Senpai and I got our own room together and everyone else got individual rooms except Hikaru and Kaoru decided to have joining rooms with Maya just in case she woke up, or needed something.

The doctor arrived and examined her forehead. He said that she might feel a little dizzy when she wakes up and will have to rest for the night. He wrapped her forehead to stop the bleeding and gave some pain killer pills just in case. Once he left we decided to let her rest.

"She's as reckless as you were Haruhi. Always being brave without think things through," Senpai said.

"Yes, but she saved my life and for that I'm happy she's ok. Besides I think Hikaru and Kaoru are the ones who are more worried for her than anyone," I replied.


	7. Worlds Expanding

Worlds Expanding

Maya's POV

I began to wake up, but my head started to hurt like crazy. I tried to sit up and see where I was. I was in a hotel room. It was gorgeous in here! It looked like I was in a suite! My head still continued to hurt, but I needed to see what I looked like. I walked to a mirror and saw a bandage wrapped around my forehead. I was bleeding on my forehead. That drunk really got me. I looked outside and realized it was night time.

I walked to the balcony and could see the entire ocean from here. It was beautiful. I looked at the radiant moon and its glamorous stars. It was amazing, to be here. I felt faint and began to fall to the ground. My head was still killing me that tears were coming from the back of my eyes.

"Maya!" Two people shouted.

I realized it was Hikaru and Kaoru. They helped me back up and carried me back to the bed. I saw their faces and they were worried. They gave me some pain killers and my headache began to fade away.

"How are you feeling?" Kaoru asked.

"Better, but still a little dizzy," I replied.

"You really had us worried especially Haruhi," Hikaru said.

"I'm sorry to have worried everyone. I just couldn't bear to see someone else important to me get hurt," I said.

I saw them stare at me for a while and then there was an awkward silence. I didn't really know what to say to them. I mean being with them now is a little weird.

"You never answered," Hikaru said.

"Our game," Kaoru said.

"You want me to tell you two apart. It's like I said I know which one is which, so why should it matter if I don't tell you?" I questioned.

"It's just to kill time," They said standing up.

They grabbed two hats that are exactly alike and started to rearrange themselves so I could guess which one is which.

"So which one of us is Hikaru?" They said.

"The left is Kaoru and the right is Hikaru," I said.

"Uh oh you got it wrong," They said.

"No I know I'm right. You guys may look alike, but you're very different," I replied.

Hikaru and Kaoru's POV

We looked at each other in surprise. No one expect Haruhi has ever gotten it right before. This means that yet again another person has entered our world. She looked at us confused, but then we gave her a smile.

"What did I say something weird?" She asked.

"Nope not at all," We replied.

That night we really got to know Maya, and for once we seemed to really open up to her. We told her all our stories whether it was personal, or just about the host club. She would sit in bed and listen to our story from the beginning to the end. We began to realize that she was our special new toy.

Hikaru's POV

We decided to let Maya get some rest and Kaoru and I headed back to our room. Once we got there we looked at each other with the same expression.

"Another person has entered our world once again," He said.

"We could adopt her like we were going to do with Haruhi, before the boss took her away," I said.

"How are you doing on that whole issue between those two? I mean I started to notice that you have been a little upset about them,"

"I'm fine, besides I care about both of them too much to be sad,"

Maya's POV

After Hikaru and Kaoru left I got out of bed and went back to the stars. It truly was a beautiful night.

"Hey Mom and Dad, I guess I kind of got into a little accident today. Anyway I just wanted to tell you that I met some new friends of Haruhi and now they are my friends as well. However, I didn't tell them in the end my whole backstory. Right now I don't want them to worry. Besides I think Haruhi would be upset if I told her. Anyway please continue to watch Miki for me will you," I said

I headed back to my room. I looked at the door that led to Hikaru and Kaoru's door. It was a little weird that we had shared rooms, but it didn't really bother me that much. I decided to rest since, tomorrow we will site seeing. I hope nothing happens this time.


End file.
